


On The Cusp

by Anonymouspotato



Series: Autistic!Player Drabbles [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Autistic Player (Carmen Sandiego), Gen, Late Night Conversations, Pickpockets, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Tea, autistic characters written by autistic author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouspotato/pseuds/Anonymouspotato
Summary: Ivy can’t sleep. Neither can Player.





	On The Cusp

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Sequel time! So sorry this took so long. Hope you like it.

Ivy groaned as Zach elbowed her in the stomach again. They were being forced to share the couch at the hotel for lack of other space-even the luxurious suite in New Delhi has only one bedroom, and they only carried one cot. And Zach was a mobile sleeper.

“Ugh.” She finally rolled up out of bed, stumbling to the kitchenette. Maybe some tea would help.

When she opened the door, the light was already on-must’ve forgotten to turn it off earlier. She filled the electric kettle nearly to the brim, flicked the switch, and waited.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” She spun around to see Player, leaning against the door frame, staring at the floor.

“Yeah. My bro can’t stop tossin’ and turnin’. What about you?”

“Just-couldn’t sleep. Are you making tea?”

“Yep. Want some?”

“As long as it’s not orange.”

“Got it.” She reaches into a bag and grabbed two packets of camomile. “So, whaddaya think of movin’ around with us?”

“It’s different. Scary. At least I can stay in the hotel room.”

“How’s you get away with stayin’ in your room all day, anyway?”

“Mom works... _ worked _ for the government-always busy. And Dad just wasn’t around.”

“I’m sorry.”

“‘S not your fault. I don’t remember him anyway.”

The kettle clicked, and she plopped the water and tea bags into two mugs to let them steep. “Then where’d you pick up the computer stuff?”

“Practice.”

Ivy could buy that. It’s not like she had learned how to break into corner stores on the internet. It was necessity and luck. “Tea’s probably ready.”

Player grabbed a mug, blowing on the steam and watching it curl into thinner strips of winding moisture. “Thanks, Ivy. I needed this.”

“No problem. But you gotta tell me one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Your name.”

His eyes widened. “Why would I tell you that?”

She giggled internally. “‘Cause I wanna know.”

“Well, I don’t want to tell you.” He rested his cheek on his fist, staring at the surface of the tea.

Ivy sipped her own mug, the distinct flavor warming her throat as she swallowed. Ahh, perfect. “It was a joke, man.” She said. “I didn’t mean to touch a nerve. Sorry if I did.”

“Oh.” His head perked up. “Sorry. I’m not the best at picking up on sarcasm.”

“No problemo. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Thanks, Ivy.” He sipped his tea. “I had a question.”

“What’s up?”

“Since I’m not securely in my little air conditioned box anymore, I was wondering if you could show me some practical skills.”

“Like, pickpocketing, and stuff?”

“Yeah.” He sipped his tea. “Don’t get my wrong, I love what I do. It’s the coolest thing ever. I just don’t want to be a liability if we have to-”

“You are  _ not _ a liability.” Ivy set her cup firmly on the counter. “And you are an important part of this group. I’m happy you’re a part of it, and I know Carmen and Zach are, too.”

He made a tiny smile. “Thanks, Ivy. I’m happy I know you, too. Will you help me?”

“Just one question. Why not ask Carmen?”

“I did. She didn’t think she’d be a very good teacher.”

“Honestly? Neither would I.”

Player raised a finger. “I disagree.”

“Alright, alright, if you say so. I could show you a few tricks.”

“Thank you, Ivy. So where do we start?”

“Get me Zach’s phone.”

He blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

“If there’s one thing I know about stealin’ that’s kinda like hacking, it’s that you don’t get anywhere without taking risks. Zach’s phone is somewhere in the other room. See if you can find it without waking him up.”

“Okay. Okay.” He gently stood up and quietly walked into the other room. Ivy observed through the crack in the door.

The...test? Assignment? However it was phrased, it was harder than it seemed. Zach’s phone was where it always was-tucked safely in his hand. Player poked quietly under the sofa, in between the cushions, in the pockets of their backpacks and suitcases. When he finally spotted the phone, he interlaced his fingers, forehead wrinkling. Then, he grabbed two pots from the kitchen, circled around to the back of the sofa, and clanged them together near Zach’s ear.

He shot up quickly, phone slipping out of his hand, before mumbling some nonsense about chocolate cake and collapsing back down. 

Player picked the phone off the floor and set it down next to Ivy’s mug. “Ta-da.”

“Not what I was expectin’, but good work, grasshopper.”

Player chuckled. “Thank you, Ivy. I’m gonna see if I can get some sleep.”

Ivy stretched and yawned, bones popping in her back. “Me too. See you in the morning.”

“You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
